A Good Man
by Spuffy101
Summary: Spike is nearlly killed by some demons from his past. Dawn convinces Buffy to let him stay with them until he recovers. Spuffiness!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Demons are after Spike and after he is nearly killed Dawn convinces Buffy to let him stay with them until he recovers..... Spuffiness. Takes place during season 5. Riley is still around and Glory doesn't exist. Oh and Joyce has already died.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Joss. ( The only character I own is Lilly.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Buffy and Dawn were walking through the cemetery on their way home from the Magic Box. Dawn was extremely irritated. ' It will only take 10 minutes at the most she said. Just a quick sweep.' Dawn thought. That was an hour ago. Buffy had just finished dusting a few vamps.  
  
"Can we go now? Its cold" Dawn whined.  
  
"No one asked you to come." Replied her sister angrily, but seeing the hurt look on Dawns face made her instantly regret it. "I'm sorry. Yes we can ..." Buffy was cut off by a moan coming from behind a crypt nearby.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I don't know. Wait here and don't move." Ordered Buffy.  
  
Silently Buffy crept around to the back of the crypt. She didn't know what to expect but it definitely hadn't been this. Buffy saw spike lying in a pool of own blood, his body mutilated, she let a short cry causing Dawn to rush to her side. Dawn saw spike lying there unconscious and ran to his side already tears rushing down her face at the sight of her best friend.  
  
"Spike wake up please. Please wake up." She cried. "Buffy do something."  
  
Her sister was just looking at her in a state on shock. She snapped herself out of it when she herd Dawns voice. "Help me get him up. We'll leave him in his crypt, he'll be ok."  
  
Dawn became extremely angry with her sister. "How can you say that, we can't just leave him in his crypt . He's my best friend. He is coming home with us until he recovers and if you won't help me then I'll do it by myself."  
  
Buffy was about to argue with Dawn but the look in her eyes made her stop. She couldn't understand why she cared so much for the vampire. He was evil and soulless, even if he was sexy. Whoa where had that thought come from. Buffy saw dawn trying to pick Spike up by herself and rushed over to help. She would have to argue with Dawn later.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
They arrived home and put Spike on the sofa, Dawn rushed off to get antiseptic and bandages for his wounds leaving Buffy alone with him. She stood there staring at him, she felt tears welling up in her eyes. What had happened to him. Dawn came back and Buffy wiped away the tears, why was she crying? It was just Spike. She helped Dawn clean him up and dress his wounds.  
  
"We should put him upstairs." She said quietly.  
  
"You mean he can stay?" Dawn asked excitedly.  
  
"Only till he recovers. You were right we can't just leave him in his crypt." The last part she said in a whisper but Dawn herd every word.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hope you enjoyed it. Please review this is my first fan fic and I really want everyones opinion. Thanx. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanx to Harm Marie and buffspike. I was so scared that people wouldn't like, your reviews really helped. So this chapter is for you.  
  
Summary: Spike wakes up. Who is Lilly?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Spike's eyes fluttered open. Next to him a girl was sleeping in a chair. God she looks so much like . . .but it couldn't be. "Lilly?" he whispered hopefully  
  
The girl turned her head to face him. It was only Dawn. "Spike your awake. Are you ok?" Dawn asked. "I was so worried don't ever do that again ok." She put on a huge pout making Spike smile.  
  
"I'm aright. What am I doing here?"  
  
"Me and Buffy found you in a cemetery and brought you here." Tears welled up in Dawns eyes as she remembered his mutilates corpse. Spike saw that she was going to cry and pulled her into his arms, the pain was almost unbearable but he hated seeing his best friend upset especially over him.  
  
"Spike who is Lilly?" she asked.  
  
How did she know about Lilly? Oh wait you thought Dawn was Lilly you stupid git. "Just someone from my past luv." He replied sadly. "And if it's all the same to you I'd rather not talk about it."  
  
"Please Spike. We don't keep things from each other." Dawn said stubbornly.  
  
He sighed; he might as well tell her, he new she would just keep bugging him until he told her. Spike pulled a beautiful silver locket with a rose engraved on the front out of his pocket. He opened it and inside were two pictures, one of Spike holding a baby and the other of him and a girl about Dawns age. "About 30 years ago I was living New York and one night I was out looking for a meal down an alley and I found the body of a young woman probably in her mid twenties, dead. I carried on walking until I herd a baby crying, I walked back over to the dead women and sure enough she had a baby in her arms, wrapped up in a white blanket with Lilly sewn on it. Bent down picked her up and . . ." Spike stopped suddenly at Dawn's horrified look, then laughed. "Don't worry Niblet I didn't eat her, never went in for the whole child slaughter thing. More Dru's style." Dawn looked much happier after that. He carried on. "So anyway I picked her up and she instantly stopped crying. I completely fell in love with her. I couldn't give her up but new I had to hide her, if Dru had found her she would have her drained in a heartbeat. So I found an abandoned house and she lived there with me until I was 15, I even gave her my last name. Taught her everything I knew. Bloody lucky Dru was insane otherwise she would have noticed something." He said with a chuckle.  
  
"Wow." Dawn whispered staring in complete awe at Spike. "What happened to her? Was that locket hers?"  
  
"Every kid deserves to have a birthday so I picked a date and that became her birthday. I gave her the locket for her 1st birthday. By the time she was 15, I new she needed to be with humans. I'd put it off for as long as I could. Lilly new I was a vampire; I had always been open with her about the supernatural. One day I sat her down and said she needed to be with humans, I expected her to throw a tantrum but she just looked up and said I know. A week later I took her to social services. Worst day of my bloody life. I loved that kid so much; to me she was my daughter. My little girl. We stood outside for a while and said our goodbyes, tears were streaming down her face, broke my undead heart. Just before she went in, Lilly ran into my arms and told me she loved me, she called me dad." Spike was crying now at the memories of the daughter he lost. "She gave me the locket as something to remember me by and made me swear to keep it with me at all times. I told her she would always be my little girl and one day I would come back and things would be ok. Never did though, I kept an eye on her but, she looked happy I didn't want to ruin that."  
  
Dawn was also sobbing loudly now. Poor Spike she thought and poor Lilly. A plan started to form in her mind, a hint of a smile began to creep its way on to her lips. "Spike what's your last name?"  
  
"Thornton."  
  
With that Dawn leapt off the bed and ran into her own room, leaving Spike with his memories. She never noticed her sister standing on the landing, with wet eyes and in a state of shock. Oh Spike . . .  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I know not really spuffy yet but I wanted to show everyone how close Spike and Dawn are, and where Lilly fits in. Promise will be spuffy soon. Please review it gives me the inspiration to continue. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Soz I haven't updated in so long there just aren't enough hours in the day!!  
  
Summary: Dawn's plan is revealed!  
  
Chapter three.  
  
It didn't take Dawn long to find Lilly's telephone number. Luckily she was listed. She dialled the number and waited for someone to answer.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Hi, I'm looking for Lilly Thornton.' Dawn replied.  
  
'Speaking.'  
  
'My name is Dawn Summers and I have a friend who would love to see you again. William Thornton.'  
  
'Oh my god. Spike?'  
  
'Yes. He doesn't know I have contacted you its kind of a surprise. Like I said I know he would love to see you again and I was wondering if you would be able to come to Sunnydale.'  
  
'Um... Yes of course. I'm sorry this is all a bit of a shock but yes I'll leave straight away I only live in L.A. I could be there by early tomorrow morning.'  
  
'Great. The address is 1630 Revello Drive.'  
  
'Ok see you then. Oh and thank you so much. I really don't know how to thank you.'  
  
'No problem. Bye.'  
  
Dawn hung up the phone just as Spike came around the corner.  
  
"Who were you talking to Niblet?"  
  
"You'll see." Dawn said as she turned on her heel and left the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I am writing the next chapter and am hoping to post in next week. It's going to be a long one. ( Please please please review!!!!!!! I would love to hear your ideas for how to continue the story!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Dawn." Buffy called out.  
  
She poked her head out of her bedroom door and saw her sister standing there. "What?"  
  
"We got a Scooby meeting in 5 minutes. Try and sort out what's been going on lately. There has been an up rise in demon activity and that is never good." Buffy stated. "Are you guna join us?"  
  
"Yeah. Is Spike staying for the meeting?"  
  
"I think he said he would join us a bit later. He is down in the basement doing a bit of training."  
  
The doorbell rings.  
  
"The guys are here. Come on lets go."  
  
The Summers girls went to meet their friends. Spike came and joined the gang a few minutes later.  
  
"What the hell is he doing here?" Riley shouted pinning Spike against the wall. Spike winced in pain.  
  
"Riley," Buffy stormed over to them and threw Riley to the floor looking at him with disgust then went to see to Spike. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I think I reopened a wound is all. Nothin' to worry bout pet."  
  
"Come on lets get u cleaned up. Can't have you bleeding all over the furniture."  
  
"Thanx luv" He said looking into her eyes which sent tingles down her spine the moment seemed to last forever 'his eyes are so beautiful just like him' she thought 'stop it I can't be thinking about Spike while I'm with Riley. I shouldn't be thinking about him like this at all. Ahhh' she took his arm and guided him upstairs into the bathroom.  
  
"Take off your shirt so I can have a look at your wound." He did as he was told. 'God he has the most perfect body. Stop thinking about Spike.'  
  
"You know luv you don't need an excuse to get my shirt off." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Spike." Buffy replied with a blush. They both started laughing. She redressed his cut and they went back downstairs with huge grins on their faces. 'Maybe him staying here isn't such a bad idea'  
  
"Are you going to explain what he is doing here?" Riley demanded.  
  
"Yeah Buff what is captain peroxide doing here?" Xander asked.  
  
"Spike is living with me and Dawn for a while."  
  
"What Buffy are you crazy?" "You are not living here with an evil, soulless monster." "Buffy I don't think this is a good idea." Willow, Xander and Riley all said at once.  
  
"Hey, quiet. I don't care what you guys think it is my decision whether or not he stays here. And I say he stays. Spike is a . . . friend, and he needs a place to stay while he gets better. So he is staying here." She replied while connecting eyes with Spike for another endless moment. "Now can we please get back to the meeting?" Buffy asked breaking eye contact with Spike. 'Am I falling for Spike? Nah I can't be. Could I?' The gang finally agreed even though they weren't happy about it.  
  
'God I love that girl. What? Where the hell did that come from?' Spike turned and walked out of the room, he didn't feel like sitting there with the Scooby's glaring at him.  
  
After about half an hour into the meeting the doorbell went again. Dawn jumped out of her seat. "I'll get it." She opened the door to see a women stood there with several bags. She looked as if she was in her late 20s to early 30s, with streaky brown hair and piercing blue eyes which Dawn thought were a lot like Spike's.  
  
"Um. Hi are you Dawn?" the women asked.  
  
"Yeah. Come in." she lead Lilly into the living room, the occupants of the room turned to stare at the stranger. Spike chose this moment to walk into the room. He scanned the room and noticed everyone was staring at someone. He looked at Lilly with an expression of a man who didn't believe what he was seeing.  
  
"Lilly?" Spike whispered. She smiled and gave a short nod, then dropped her bags and flung herself into Spike's arms. The pair clung to each other like their lives depended on it. After what seemed like forever Spike finally spoke. "I've missed you so bloody much." He said with tears gently falling down his cheeks. "I thought I would never see you again."  
  
"I know, me to." She moved slightly from his embrace so she could look at Dawn. "When I got the phone call from Dawn I didn't want to let myself believe it was true. But you are here, exactly how I remember you."  
  
"Yeah well vampire luv." He said with a chuckle. Then also turned to face Dawn. "So you did this then." He pulled Dawn into his arms as well and kissed the top of her head lightly. "Thanks so much. You don't know what this means to me."  
  
"That's alright. What are best mates for."  
  
"Come on pet let me get you a drink." He took Lilly's hand and led her in to the kitchen. I am aware how long its been since I updated. Blame coursework and exams. I'm going to try and update more often. I have some ideas for the next chapter but I would really like your guys ideas. Any characters you would like in it? Or anyone characters you want to have a bad time?? Be warned there will be Riley bashing in future chapters as he annoys me. Please please please review with your ideas and comments. ( 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Spike and Lilly were in the kitchen just looking at each other neither one speaking. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, they were both content to just be with each other. It felt like forever to them since they had been together. To Lilly, Spike was her father. And to Spike, Lilly was his daughter.  
  
"I'm missed you Lilly."  
  
"I missed you to. It was so hard after you left." Spike looked at the floor guiltily. "I understand why you left though. You did the right thing. But I still missed you. You made my life complete. You made me feel safe and loved." A tear fell down her cheek. "Don't ever leave me again ok?"  
  
Spike quickly pulled her into his arms. They both let all the pain they felt from loosing each other go as they sobbed clinging to each other. "I promise luv. I will never leave you again."  
  
Neither noticed the Scooby gang silently watching from the kitchen door, all of them moved by the emotion coming from the pair. Xander and Riley hadn't trusted Spike alone with the girl so had come to keep an eye on him despite Dawn and Buffy's protests. Even they could see that Spike would not hurt her. Dawn ushered them all back into the living room. When they were all seated again Riley asked "Who is she?"  
  
Dawn was about to answer when Buffy interrupted "Someone from Spike's past." She said giving Dawn a meaningful look. Dawn realised Buffy had herd what Spike had told her the other night. She was glad Buffy hadn't told the gang, maybe she cared for Spike. She threw her sister a grateful glance.  
  
"Maybe she is a vampire or some other kind of demon." Xander wondered out loud.  
  
"She's human." Buffy stated.  
  
"How do you know Buffy? You know nothing about her. And Spike can't be trusted." Riley retorted.  
  
"I know who she is. She can be trusted. As can Spike. Why can't you all just back off and give Spike a break. He has proved countless times that he can be trusted."  
  
The gang stag there speechless. No one had noticed that Spike and Lilly had walked in the room to see the Slayer defending Spike. Buffy was the first to notice them. Their eyes locked, and spike whispered a "thanks" to her, she smiled in return. Riley saw the exchange and looked on with jealousy.  
  
"Um . . . everyone this is Lilly, my daughter." Spike said. The gang all gasped. He pulled Lilly from behind him and introduced her to everyone. "Over there is Red and Glinda." Lilly looked confused. "Willow and Tara. There witches. That's the whelp over there." He said pointing to Xander.  
  
"Hey! Watch it Captain Peroxide. I'm Xander." He said to Lilly.  
  
"That's Giles he's Buffy's watcher. That's Buffy she is the Slayer obviously. That's her boyfriend Captain Cardboard as I like to call him to everyone else he's Riley." Riley glared at Spike. Lilly laughed it was obvious to her that the pair hated each other. 'Probably has something to do with Buffy.' She to had noticed the look shared between the two.  
  
"Hi everyone."  
  
The gang all greeted Lilly politely. They made small talk for a while no one daring to ask about Spike being her father. "Buffy is it all right if Lilly stays here with us?" Spike asked.  
  
"Of course she's more than welcome." She replied smiling warmly at Lilly. She already liked Lilly and felt that she could trust her. "I'll set up a bed for her."  
  
"No need to go to any trouble. I'll share with Spike, it'll be just like old times. Eh Spike?" Lilly said grinning.  
  
"That it will pet."  
  
"Ok then. Lilly I'll show you upstairs and help you unpack." Buffy and Lilly started to make their way up the stairs until Riley stormed after them and violently pulled Lilly back into the living room. That was going to leave a bruise. "Riley. What the hell do you think you are doing?"  
  
"You can't honestly be thinking of letting this thing stay with you. It could be dangerous." Tears were forming in Lilly's eyes. Riley had evidently hurt her. Buffy noticed this and pulled her from Riley and took her upstairs, ignoring what he had just said.  
  
Spike was looking murderous and the gang had frightened looks on their faces. They had rarely seen Spike this angry. He grabbed Riley by the shirt and threw him across the room, ignoring the pain that rocketed through his head. He was on Riley in an instant and through the hardest punch he could in Riley's face. Riley fought to stay conscious, which he did. "You ever EVER touch my daughter like that again Finn and I will kill you. Chip or no chip. Understand?" Riley nodded. Spike got up and went up stairs. Dawn through him a disgusted look and followed.  
  
"How did this happen?" Riley asked to no one in particular. "How did I become the enemy?"  
  
'When Buffy began to have feelings for Spike' Giles thought to himself. 'This could be a problem.'  
  
So what does everyone think?? Looks like the gang are starting to hate Riley. Yay! As always please review with your ideas and comments. Will update soon. Buffy, Spike and Dawn help Lilly unpack. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Hey guys." Dawn greeted as she entered the bedroom. Spike walked over to Lilly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. It surprised Buffy at how gentle and loving he was towards Lilly. 'Ah but Spike is that way with you to. But you throw it all back in his face' a nagging little voice in her head stated. Buffy new it was true and had decided to give Spike a chance to be a good man. She had started to realise that she wanted him in her life. It had scared her at first. He was a vampire it went against everything she was taught. Vampires and Slayers were not meant to socialise. But it felt right and she had learnt to trust her instincts. "I think Riley is guna have one major headache in the morning." Dawn said sending a glance in Spikes direction.  
  
"What did you do Spike?" Buffy asked with a groan. One more problem she had to deal with.  
  
"I threw him across the room, punched him in the face and told him if he ever touched Lilly like that again I would kill him. He deserved it." Spike answered honestly with his arm around Lilly's shoulders protectively.  
  
'Why can't he be like that with me?' Buffy thought. 'Whoa where did that come from.' "He did deserved it the way he treated Lilly"  
  
"God Slayer did you just agree with me on something. Pinch me I'm dreaming." Dawn gave him a playful pinch on the arm. "Hey Niblet that wasn't fair." He said and started tickling her. Dawn screamed. Buffy and Lilly came to her aid and they all ganged up on Spike. They were all laughing and enjoying themselves and didn't notice that Riley and Giles had rushed up the stairs when they herd Dawn scream. Both fearing that Spike had hurt them. What they saw was Buffy led on top of Spike on the bed and Lilly and Dawn sat next to them, all of them laughing.  
  
'Yes we most definitely have a problem.' Giles confirmed to himself. He cleared his throat loudly to get the groups attention. They all stopped laughing when they realised that Riley and Giles were there. Buffy and Spike then noticed the position they were in, Buffy climbed off of Spike blushing and Spike chose to look out the window. 'What is wrong with me? Why does being so close to Spike effect me like this?' Unknown to Buffy, Spike was thinking the same thing. Spike pulled himself together and glared at Riley, Dawn and Lilly doing the same.  
  
"What do you want Riley?" Buffy asked rather coldly.  
  
"We heard screaming and thought Spike had hurt someone." Riley replied.  
  
"I can't believe you Riley." Buffy lost it with Riley now, why can't he just leave Spike alone. "if I'm worried about anyone hurting someone, its not Spike its you Riley after that stunt you pulled downstairs. Spike would never hurt us, Spike would die if that meant protecting us." Spiked looked at the Slayer with pride. Never had he herd the Slayer defend him like this before. "I think its best you leave Riley. I'm not having you treat my guests this way."  
  
Riley looked dumbfounded. 'How can she defend that thing. How can she let him stay in her house.' Riley was getting angry now. He wanted nothing more than to drive a stake through his dead heart. He turned and stormed out of the house. Giles through a cold glare at Buffy and Spike then followed Riley.  
  
"Well that went well." Spike said sarcastically.  
  
"Why does he hate you so much?" Lilly asked.  
  
"Because I'm a vampire pet." He replied.  
  
"Prejudiced git." Lilly muttered. Spike laughed and started tickling his daughter. Soon they were all at it again as if the rather annoying incident with Riley had never happened.  
  
Outside the Summer's house Giles was having a very serious conversation with Riley about how to sort out their little problem.  
  
So what do you think? I wanted to have a chapter where Buffy and Spike start to get a bit closer and where she defends him to Riley. Mostly because I hate Riley. So as usual comments and ideas are VERY welcome. Oh yeah and what is Giles up to???? 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A few days after the meeting.

Buffy, Spike, Dawn and Lilly were all sat together in the living room watching TV and eating popcorn. Buffy and Spike shared the sofa, Spike was sat at one end and Buffy led across the sofa leaning against Spike. After awhile Spike slipped his arms around the Slayer's waist, he tensed up waiting for her to start pounding on him for touching her. But she didn't, she leant back into his embrace, enjoying the feel of being in his arms. Spike relaxed also liking having Buffy in his arms. Neither wanted to think about what it meant, at the moment they were both content with just being with each other. Dawn smiled at the site, 'Maybe those two will finally get together.' She thought. 'Lets shake things up a bit.'

"So Spike." Dawn started with a grin. "Now that you're all healed when will you be moving back into your crypt?"

Spike nearly choked on some popcorn he was eating. "Wh . . .What?" He managed to say.

"Well you no. You're all better now. Will you be going back to your crypt? Not that I want you to go 'cause I love having you here." Dawn added.

"Um . . . I don't know bit. Until the slayer kicks me out I spose." He replied. 'Well let's see what the slayer has to say about that.' Thought Spike.

"Well Buffy?" Dawn prodded. Lilly looked on with interest. She could see what the younger Summers was doing. She thought it was a good idea. It was obvious that Buffy and Spike had feelings for each other. 'Well obvious to anyone who isn't them.' she thought to herself.

Buffy sat up on the sofa. Suddenly looking very uncomfortable. "Well . . . um you're welcome to stay as long as you want Spike." She said making sure she looked at the TV and not Spike. She didn't know what she was feeling for Spike. All she knew is that whenever she thought about him leaving, it felt like her heart was being ripped to pieces.

'Clever minx' Thought Spike. 'She thinks she has gotten out of this.' "I'll stay as long as I'm wanted pet." He said to the Slayer.

The Slayer looked at the floor then at Spike. 'He isn't going to let me get out of this one. Ahh Dawn is going to be in so much trouble for this.' "Your wanted Spike." She said quietly. Her cheeks turning pink. Spike's heart swelled with joy. 'She wants me here.' He thought. Spike put his arm around Buffy's waist and pulled her to him, while she rested her head against his chest. Lilly caught Dawn's attention and motioned for them to leave Buffy and Spike alone. Dawn nodded.

"Right. I'm going to bed." Dawn stated getting up to kiss Buffy and Spike goodnight.

"I think I'm guna head on up too. Night dad." She said kissing the only parent she had ever known. Then she joined Dawn and they went up to their rooms.

"Do you think we ought to head on up to pet?"

"I'm good here." She replied with a grin snuggling closer to him. Spike wrapped his other arm around her. 'I think I'm falling in love.' He thought. 'I'm falling for Spike.' Buffy thought. She grinned. 'I can live with that.' The unlikely pair fell asleep in each others arms.

Some time later Spike woke, Buffy still in his arms. He smiled. He carried the sleeping Slayer up to her room and put her in her bed. He was about to leave when she started speaking. "Spike? Where are you going?" she asked groggily.

"To bed luv."

"Stay with me?" she asked the nervousness evident in her voice.

Spike silently crossed the room and slipped into the bed. She smiled and snuggled up to him again. He smiled back and wrapped one arm around her waist. Again the pair fell into a peaceful slumber.

So what does everyone think? Please please please review!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The morning after.

Buffy woke up to see a dazzling pair of crystal blue eyes. 'Mmm Spike' She thought dreamily. "Hi" she said.

"Mornin' pet." He replied nervously. He wasn't sure how she would react to them being in the same bed together even if it was innocent. "Good sleep?"

The Slayer picked up on this. 'That proves how bad I've treated' him she thought guiltily. "Mmm best sleep. You?"

Spike grinned. "I could stay like this forever." Spike paused unsure whether or not he should continue. 'Oh to hell with it. Mite as well.' He thought. "I wish I could wake up every morning with you in my arms." He said sheepishly.

"Really?" Buffy blushed. Spike only nodded. They lay together for another half an hour before going downstairs to join Lilly and Dawn who had risen a while ago.

"Mornin' all." Spike said crossing the kitchen to give Lilly a kiss on the cheek. Buffy smiled warmly at the sight. "Have you two eaten yet?" They shook their heads no. "Ok then I'll cook some pancakes."

At this point Lilly got very excited. "Oh daddy are you going to cook the special Spike pancakes?" She asked like a 5 year old girl not a 28 year old woman.

Spike laughed at his daughter. "Of course 4 Spike's Special Pancakes coming up."

"What are Spike's Special Pancakes?" Buffy asked.

"You'll have to wait and see love." Spike carried on cooking adding to the mix chocolate chips, gummy bears and marshmallows.

"Ugh Spike you don't think I'm guna eat that do you?" Buffy asked with mock disgust.

"Hey don't knock it until you've tried Slayer."

About 15 minutes later Spike served the pancakes. Lilly dug in immediately, squealing with delight. Spike also started eating until he noticed Buffy and Dawn looking at theirs warily. "Its not bloody poison you two." He said with a chuckle. The two girls shared a look before trying very tiny pieces. Their eyes widened before they both began to ravish the pancakes until they were gone.

"Oh my God Spike those were the best pancakes ever." Buffy exclaimed.

"Yea Spike. Where did you learn how to make those?" Dawn asked.

It was Lilly who answered. "It was an accident. I was watching TV once when I was 3 and I saw a commercial on pancakes and ran into the bedroom to find Spike shouting 'daddy daddy will you make me pancakes'"

Spike took over. "I said no because I had no idea how to make pancakes. But then she started pouting at me and giving me little puppy dog eyes and I couldn't resist. So I found a cook book on how to make pancakes. And at the end of the recipe it said you could add some of your favourite things to it. So I added her favourite things which just happened to be chocolate chips, gummy bears and marshmallows. Lilly absolutely loved them. They became known as Spike's Special Pancakes." Both Lilly and Spike were laughing at the memory.

"Cute story." Dawn commented.

They all chatted for a while, not about anything important, just chatting about whatever came to them. All completely content.

"Daddy?" Lilly asked. "Can I come patrolling tonight like I used to?"

Buffy and Dawn nearly chocked on their drinks. "You let her patrol with you?"

"Yeah since she was ten. Why?" Spike asked confused.

"But she could've been killed." Buffy said.

"Like I would have let any harm come to her. I'd been teaching her to fight as soon as she could walk. I wanted her to be able to protect herself. When she was ten I decided to take her patrolling. To show her why I was training for. We came across a fledgling and we fought him together and dusted him. I carried on training her and taking her out on patrol. And by the time she was 13 she was able to fight to vampires alone." Spike looked at his daughter proudly. She smiled back at him.

"Wow. Well I guess she learnt from one of the best." Buffy said to Spike. Their eyes connected. Each felt as if they were drowning in the other. Lilly and Dawn gave each other a look and giggled.

"One of the best?" Spike asked with a smirk. "Don't you mean the best?"

"No." Buffy stated simply. Then she smirked back at him. "I'm the best."

"Care to test that out later Slayer? See who really is the best? Which is me." Spike retorted cockily.

She new he was challenging her. She was never one to back down from a challenge. "Oh you're on bleach boy."

"Well then after I've been patrolling with Lilly I'll meet you back at the Magic Box. Don't think I'll do easy on you either Slayer. We go all out."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you." She replied. They shared another intense moment. All Buffy wanted to do was kiss him. 'I shouldn't be thinking about that. I'm with Riley.' She thought. 'But I want Spike.' She groaned inwardly.

That night in at a cemetery.

Spike and Lilly were walking through the cemetery in an uncomfortable silence. Spike could tell there was something wrong with hi daughter but he didn't know what it was. But he knew that she would tell him in her own time.

"Dad there is something I have to tell you." She paused unsure of how to continue. "When I herd you were here I drooped everything and came almost straight away. But I left someone behind. I left my son."

Spike stopped dead in his tracks. "You have a son?" Lilly nodded. "What about the father?"

"He died. Killed by vampires." Lilly said tears threatening to spill. Spike pulled her into his arms. "I'm ok though. I killed the vampire who killed him. I've moved on." She broke down then. She'd needed her dad when it had happened. She had him now.

"What about the child? Tell me about him." Spike inquired.

"He is so beautiful Spike. He has dark brown hair like mine and the most gorgeous emerald eyes which he got from his father. He is three years old now and his name is William after you." Spike's heart swelled at this. "I was planning on going to go and get him tomorrow. I thought you would want to see your grandson." Spike could only nod as he was speechless.

They had started walking again and were now outside the Magic Box. "I have a grandson." Spike said coming out of his shock.

"Yes." Replied Lilly.

Spike suddenly grabbed Lilly's hand and pulled her into the Magic Box. Everyone looked up to see the pair enter. Both had massive grins on their faces. Buffy came out of the training room at the back and smiled at Spike. He ran to her picked her up in his arms and span her around. She giggled at him. His excitement was contagious. He put her down then shouted. "I have a grandson." He then ran over to dawn and did the same. Then back to Lilly and pulled her over to the group. The three girls were all laughing at him. He just couldn't contain his excitement.

"Spike calm down." Buffy said laughing.

"I can't help it I have a grandson Buffy. I have a 3 year old grandson." Buffy and Dawn looked to Lilly to explain.

"I have a son named William. After dad obviously. I left him in L.A with a friend. I'm going to go and pick him up tomorrow. Is it aright if he stays to?"

"Of course. Any family of Spike's is welcome in our home." Spike through a questionable glance at her. "Well not his vampire family cause we hate each other." Lilly laughed.

"Well I hate to break this up." Giles interrupted throwing cold glares at Lilly and Spike. "But there are more important things to talk about than Spike and his . . .family." He spat. Lilly looked hurt and looked as if he was going to rip out the old mans throat.

"Giles." Buffy snapped. Coming to Spike's defence again. "What is wrong with you?" Lilly, Dawn and Spike sat down on the step and watched the argument.

"I believe the question is what's wrong with you Buffy? You have been acting differently since Spike moved in. I'm not the only one who agrees." The Slayer looked around all of them avoiding her eyes except riley who stood up to stand behind Giles.

"So you've all turned against me?" She asked bluntly.

"No Buffy we aren't turning against you. We are just worried about you. We are scared that Spike is going to hurt you Buffy" Willow said jumping in.

Lilly was about to defend her father but Spike held up a hand to stop her. "This aint your fight luv."

"Spike would never hurt me. Why can't you just understand that?" Xander went to interrupt but was stopped by Buffy. "No I've had enough of this. You guys were the same with Angel and I'm sick of it. You know nothing about Spike. You haven't taken the time to get to know him. You just judge him based on the fact he's a vampire. Oh he's a vampire he must be evil right? That's like saying Willows a witch we have to burn her at the stake." Willow looked at the floor. "Or saying Anya used to be a demon we have to kill her. Funny how you all hate Spike but you all except Anya. You all love Anya. Yet you hate Spike. Why?" No one answered her. "You're not answering me."

"He's nothing like Anya. He is a disgusting, evil, soulless monster." Xander blurted out.

"Excuse me." Anya cried. "Is that what you think of me Xander? Because I caused more pain and bloodshed than Spike by about ten times. So you that's what you must think of me." Anya was crying now. Xander tried to protest but Anya wouldn't let him. "Well I personally think Spike is a great guy. He has saved my life and he looks as if he can give very pleasurable orgasms." Anya then went over to join Spike and co on the step. Showing her support.

"Thanks Anya." Spike said. She smiled in return.

"I trust Spike with my life and with Dawns life. If I were in trouble he would be the first person I would turn to. Do you know what I did last night? I fell asleep in Spike's arms." Riley's head shot up at this. "And do you no what I have never pelt more safe or loved in my entire life. Then in the morning he made us all Spikes' Special Pancakes." She said with a laugh. "Now tell me what's evil about that?"

Spike had now gotten up and joined Buffy. He slipped his arm around her waist. Riley was glaring at him. "I love this girl with all my heart. Her, Lilly, Dawn and William are the things I live for. The things I would die for. I would do anything for them. They are my family. And if that's not enough for you." He paused looking at each of them in turn. "Tough. Cause I aint leaving them. You'd have to kill me first."

"And if you're guna try that you'll have to go through me first." Buffy warned.

"And me." Lilly added.

"Me to." Dawn said. The four stood together a united front. Dawn laughed at the thought.

"Now if you don't mind Spike I have a little matter to solve in the training room." Spike and Buffy made their way to the training room. All eyes on them. Dawn and Lilly shared a look and ran after them.

"My moneys on Spike" Lilly said.

"No way Buffy can so kick his ass." Dawn replied.

The gang realised what was going on. Buffy and Spike were going to fight. They all raced after them. In the training room Buffy and spike were circling each other. Both in fight positions.

"No holding back Slayer"

"Never."

Whew! That was a long one. What do you guys think??? Review lots pleeeeaaaaaaassssssseeeeee!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Buffy and Spike continued to circle each other. Both of them waiting for the other to strike first. Spike threw a punch at Buffy's face. She hadn't seen it coming and stumbled backwards. They grinned at each other. It began. Their bodies were a flurry of movement. Each as fast and as strong as the other. They fought for over an hour with neither gaining the upper hand. Buffy aimed a kick to Spike's chest, but Spike drooped to the floor and swiped the Slayer's leg out from underneath her. She hit the floor hard. Spike was on top of her in a heartbeat. Pinning her arms above her head. She couldn't escape.

"Say it." He demanded.

"Never." Buffy protested.

"Say Spike is the best."

"Never."

Spike brought one hand down and started tickling Buffy. She started giggling uncontrollably. "Say it." He said whilst still tickling her.

"Alright, alright." Buffy replied defeated. "Spike is the best." She said very softly that it just sounded like a mumble.

"Sorry? I can't hear you." He said beginning to tickle her again.

"Spike is the best." She shouted. He stopped tickling her but stayed on top of her.

"Told you I could kick your ass." The vampire stated cockily. The pair looked into each others eyes. Locked in the moment. Their faces getting closer. Spike started to bring his hand down to her face when he realised that they were not alone. He withdrew his hand quickly and helped the Slayer up. Luckily the Scooby Gang had been distracted by Lilly and Dawn.

"Told you my dad was the best." Lilly said like a small child.

"And right you were my princess." He kissed the top of his daughters head lovingly. The Scooby Gang all had weird expressions on their faces. None of them could believe how loving and caring Spike could be. "Right. Well I don't know about the rest of you but I'm knackered and am guna head home to bed. You've warn me out Slayer." He smirked at her. Buffy blushed. "Anyone coming?"

"I am." Buffy piped up.

"Us too." Dawn and Lilly said together. Everyone laughed. The four of them left the Magic Box without saying goodbye to anybody except Anya. When they were out of the door Giles pulled Riley aside.

"I think you should follow them." Giles said to the ex-soldier. "But do not be seen." Riley nodded and left.

Buffy had fallen into step with Spike and the two were walking in a contented silence. Dawn and Lilly were chatting about something behind. Buffy's hand brushed against Spike's. Her hand tingled with warmth from where it had touched his. Spike slipped his hand into her giving her a nervous, questioning glance. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. As they neared the Summer's house Spike slowed down falling behind Dawn and Lilly. Buffy gave him a questioning look but he kept facing towards the house. They reached the front porch and the two girls disappeared inside the house. Spike pulled Buffy round to face him. He put one hand on her waist pulling her closer to him and the cupped her cheek, he leant down towards her and captured her lips in a soft kiss. Buffy's eyes widened, when she overcame her shock she kissed him back with hunger and passion. Spike ran his tongue along her bottom lip seeking to deepen the kiss. She opened her mouth slightly allowing him entrance. Buffy gave a slight moan, causing Spike to growl low. Buffy new it was wrong, she was with Riley. But she wanted Spike more than anything. She was falling for him. She couldn't stop herself. And she didn't want to. 'I love her so much.' Spike thought. 'I want to be with her. I should tell her.' Before his thoughts could continue Dawn appeared at the door.

"Hate to break up the love fest but Willow's on the phone for you Buff." Buffy and Spike broke apart quickly. Looking very embarrassed. Buffy rushed inside the house not wanting to hear Dawn's disgust at her kissing a vampire. "It's about time you two got together."

"What?" Spike blurted in surprise.

"Oh come on. Like we haven't noticed. The long lingering looks, the cuddling up on the sofa, the hand holding on the way home." Spike gave her a questioning look. "Yes we noticed that. Me and Lilly were making bets on how long it would take for you two to finally do something about it." Spike stood there speechless. He had expected her to yell at him. He should have known better. Dawn would always support whatever decisions he and Buffy made because she loved them.

"Who one?" He asked.

"Lilly." Dawn grumbled. "I owe her $5." They walked into the house together; Spike's are slung around the younger Summer's shoulder. Neither noticing a figure in the bushes. Riley was glaring at Spike. 'I'm going to kill that disgusting monster. How dare he touch her.' He stormed back to the Magic Box to inform Giles. Then he was going after Spike.

Inside the house Buffy had just got off the phone to Willow.

"What did she want Buffy?" Dawn asked. Buffy looked around the room. Spike had a cocky grin on his face, Lilly and Dawn wore similar expressions.

"She wanted to apologise. Said that she would support me, and that she was just worried for me. I guess I can see where she is coming from."

"Yeah." Dawn agreed.

Spike grabbed Buffy around the waist and pulled her onto the sofa beside him. Wrapping his arms around her waist. She was about to yell at him. 'What would Dawn think? She is probably already mad at me for kissing Spike.' The vampire could see what she was thinking so he cut her off before she could say anything.

"Had and interesting conversation with the Niblet while you were on the phone." Buffy tensed. "Seems her and Lilly had a little bet on."

"We bet on how long it would take for you two to finally get together." Dawn laughed.

"Oh." The Slayer relaxed into the vampire's arms. "You're not mad?"

"Mad? Course not why would I be mad?"

"Cause Spike's a vampire." She stated quietly. Spike flinched and removed his arms from around her waist. 'I thought she had gotten over this.'

"I need some blood." He growled and left the room. Lilly glared at Buffy and rushed after her father.

"Of course I wouldn't be mad. Spike is my best friend, I wouldn't care if he had horns and was covered in slime."

"Oh. He's mad at me now isn't he?"

"No. He's hurt." Dawn walked out of the room leaving Buffy to think.

In the kitchen Dawn found Spike pacing around the room, draining a packet of blood and Lily watching with a worried look on her face. When he'd finished the packet of blood, he started ranting. "You know I really thought she had gotten over the whole vampire thing. But obviously that was too much to hope for. That she would accept me for who I am not what I am." He through the empty packet at the wall in frustration. "I actually thought that maybe I had a chance with her. To show her how much I loved her. I was foolish to believe she would ever see me as anything more than a vampire." He sighed. "I need to get out of here. I'll be back before sunrise." With that he grabbed his duster and left.

"I'm sorry." Buffy cried. She had been listening from outside the kitchen. "I'm sorry." Lilly and Dawn rushed over to her and tried to stop her tears.

Spike was walking down the road still ranting. "Bloody Slayer. Thinks she can mess with my feelings. 'Oh it's only Spike. He doesn't matter, he's just a vampire.'" He said mimicking Buffy's voice. Something appeared behind him and hit spike with a sledge hammer on the back of the head. He was unconscious. Two people gathered him into a van and drove away. One of the people snarled at him. "Yes you are JUST a vampire."

What's happened to Spike??? Who are the two people? Can anyone guess? I've got loads of this story worked out now. Review lots plllleeaaaaaasssssseeee!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Spike's head was pounding, he felt as if he had been hit with the truck that had just ran him over. He opened his eyes and winced at the intensity of the light. He was in a large, bare room, all the walls were painted white. He tried to stand but found himself tied to a chair. He felt two people walk up behind him. The two people walked round so Spike could see them. It was Riley and Giles.

"You." Spike snarled. "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" He demanded.

Riley smirked at him. "You're a vampire Spike. We have sworn to fight against vampires. And that includes you." Spike realised what the pair were up to. They were going to kill him, he new how much Riley hated him, so he new it was going to be slow and painful.

"You see Spike. I have never believed that you were good. I think it is all a trick." Giles said. "Now Buffy has grown attached to you. She has feelings for you." Riley visibly tensed at this. Spike smirked at him. "I believe these feelings are dangerous for her. She will only end up getting hurt and that is something that I can not allow. Anyway I have to head off now. Someone has to open the Magic Box. I'll leave you in Riley's very capable hands. Goodbye Spike" The watcher concluded in a very final tone.

Back at the Summer's house.

Dawn came down stairs that night to find Lilly in the same place she had left her the night before. "Has he not come home?"

"No." Lilly said with frustration. "Something is wrong I can feel it."

"I'm sure there is nothing wrong. He is probably laying low somewhere until the sun goes down." Dawn countered.

"No. I know something isn't right. Dad said he would be back before sunrise. If my dad says he is going to something, he will do it."

"Hey guys. What's up?" Buffy asked as she came in the room. She looked a lot happier than she had last night.

"Dad didn't come home last night. He said he would be here before sunrise."

"I've tried to tell her that he is probably laying low somewhere." Dawn said.

Buffy frowned. That wasn't like Spike. He didn't just disappear. "I agree with Lilly, that just isn't like Spike, he would find some way of getting back here. Why couldn't he just use the sewers?" They all thought about it for a moment. They all silently agreed that something wasn't right.

"So what do we do?" Dawn asked.

"Well Lilly you have to go and pick up William today." Lilly was about to protest. She wanted to help her father. Buffy cut her off. "I promise you, we will have Spike back here by the time you get back." Lilly agreed. "Dawn I want you to call the gang and have them meet us at the Magic Box."

Half an hour later Buffy and Dawn met the Scooby Gang at the Magic Box. Lilly had left for LA. "Ok guys." Buffy addressed the group. "I need your help Spike has gone missing. I need you to help me find him. He went out last night and said he would be back before sunrise. Lilly is really freaking out and I made her a promise that I would bring him back. I do not want to break that promise."

"Buffy I hardly think Spike's disappearance, and a promise you made to a vampires daughter is really what we should be concerning ourselves with right now." Giles said wishing that his Slayer would drop the whole topic of Spike. "I mean we don't even know what Lilly is. We should be concerning ourselves with the recent rise in demonic activity."

Buffy saw red. "What do you mean 'this isn't something we should be concerning ourselves with'" She said mimicking her Watchers voice. "Spike is missing, he could be in danger. And if anything happened to him Lilly would be devastated." 'And so would I.' She thought.

"So?" Xander said.

"What?" Buffy replied dangerously.

"Who cares what happens to Spike. And who cares what happens to Lilly. She is a vampires daughter. What is wrong with you Buffy? Has Spike done some mojo on you or something? He is a vampire you are a Slayer. You aren't meant to form a relationship with him."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Buffy thundered. Xander new then that he had crossed the line. Buffy punched him. Everyone gasped. "I care what happens to Spike and Lilly. Dawn cares what happens to them. And nothing is wrong with me. Spike hasn't done anything to me. God!! You know what? I've had enough of all of you. As of now you are all out of my life. Me and Dawn will find Spike by ourselves." She turned and walked to the door Dawn followed. She stopped before the door and turned to the group. "Spike is a good man. You just have to look at Lilly to see that." The Scooby Gang looked confused so Buffy elaborated. "Spike found Lilly in an alley way wrapped in the arms of her dead mother when she was a few months old. He took her to an abandoned house and raised her until she was 15. Then he took her to social services because he new she needed to be with humans. Lilly has always known what Spike was and she still trusted him. When I heard all this I realised how wrong I've been about Spike. But you guys just can't do it can you. You know it wouldn't surprise me if you guys were the ones that did it." A light flickered on in her head. 'Maybe it was one of them. Where I Riley?' she thought suddenly noticing his absence. "Goodbye guys. Oh and if I find out that you had anything to do with Spike's disappearance I will kill you." With that Dawn and Buffy walked out of their lives.

'What have I done' Giles thought as he quickly left the shop.

Back at the warehouse

Spike was now hanging from the ceiling with arrows sticking out of him. Blood pouring from multiple wounds onto the floor. He was barley conscious. Next to him was a large table filled with various sharp implements, crosses and holy water. Riley was stood in front of him waving a loaded crossbow, while ranting on. "You have no right to be near her let alone kiss her. Yeah you thought I didn't know about that did you. Well guess again. I'm guna make you pay for touching her."

"Riley!" Giles shouted. "We have to stop this."

"No. Spike has to die." He said aiming the crossbow at Spike's heart.

"Riley listen to me. We were wrong. Buffy won't stand for this." Giles said. "She has made her feelings on that quite clear."

"What do you mean?" Riley asked never taking the crossbow away.

"She has . . ." The old watcher didn't know how to continue. He took in Spike's appearance. He was in a bad way. "Riley she has told us that we are no longer apart of her life."

"What? Why would she do that? She wouldn't have meant me."

"We were all at the Magic Box. We um. . . confronted her about Spike. And she said she wanted nothing more to do with us. She even hit Xander." Riley looked at Giles dumbfounded. 'She must have been really angry to have hit Xander.' Riley thought. "That's not all. Buffy said . . . Buffy said that if she finds out any of us are involved with Spike's disappearance that she would kill us."

"And I meant it." Buffy said coming through the door with Dawn.

"Spike!" Dawn screamed. She ran over to him. "Buffy he's hurt really bad."

"Get away from him Dawn." Riley demanded now pointing the crossbow at Dawn. He fired. Buffy made a move to stop Riley but she was to slow. Fortunately for Dawn Spike wasn't. He used his remaining strength to push Dawn out of the way. The arrow hit Spike just above the heart. He groaned then slipped into an unconscious state. Buffy crossed the room and knocked Riley out.

"Dawn, get Spike down and make sure he is ok." Dawn nodded in response. The Slayer turned to her Watcher. Her voice echoed through the warehouse. "I had a feeling it was you, so I followed you here. I really hoped that it wasn't you. You were the one person I trusted above everyone else. And you betrayed me." Giles hung his head in shame. He felt truly sorry for what he had done.

"Buffy I only wanted to protect you." He said lamely.

"Protect me? Tell me how do you think kidnapping the man who would give his life for me and the people I love, the man who I know will always be there for me when I need him whether I want him or not." As Buffy said this realisation dawned on her. "The man I love." She said quietly. Giles' head shot up. Spike, who had just started to come round, and Dawn listened intently. The vampire looked up at her with hope shining in his eyes. "I can never forgive you for this Giles. I want you to leave Sunnydale and I don't want you to come back." She finished with a serious tone. Giles just nodded and left.

"Buffy?" Dawn asked quietly. "We need to get Spike back home. He is unconscious again." Buffy nodded and helped her sister to carry the vampire. "What about Riley?"

"Just leave him. I don't care what happens to him."

The slayer, her sister and the vampire left the warehouse and Riley far behind. Or so they hope.

Hmmm what happens next? Will they see Riley again? Please Review they make me happy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

It was a couple of days before Spike woke up. He found himself lying in bed at the Summer's home. 'De ja vu all over again' he thought. He sat up and saw Lilly sat in the chair next to the bed with a smile on her face. He returned the smile until he saw the tears in her eyes.

"What's with the tears?" He asked pulling his daughter into his arms.

"I was so scared when you didn't come back. I thought I'd lost you again." Lilly sobbed.

"Shhh. Its ok. I'm here and I'm not guna loose you again."

"Promise?" She asked quietly.

"Promise" he replied determinedly.

The Slayer had been stood by the door, not wanting to interrupt the father-daughter moment. "You're awake." Buffy said softly. Lilly unwrapped herself from Spike and left the room leaving the slayer and the vampire to solve their problems.

"Thanks. For getting me out of there. I didn't think you would come."

"How could you think I wouldn't come for you?" She cried. Tears threatening to fall. "Spike I'm so sorry about before. I realised something when you didn't come back and I thought I might loose you." Spike raised his head hope written all over his face. "I love the way you love Dawn and Lilly. I love the fact that I know you would do anything to protect us and make us happy. I love the way you make pancakes. I even love your cockiness. I love everything about you Spike. I love you."

Spike pulled himself so he was sat on the edge of the bed facing Buffy. Before she could protest about him being up, he pulled the Slayer towards him and kissed her. Pouring all of his love and devotion for her into that kiss. "I love you too." They carried on kissing neither noticing the smiling pair standing outside the door smiling.

"Its about time." Dawn said to Lilly who just nodded in agreement. They made their way back down the stairs leaving the lovebirds to it.

Hey I know it's been awhile. My computer broke. But yay have a new one now. So what do you think? Review please!!!


	12. Chapter 12

-1Chapter 12

The next morning Spike was up and about much to the distress of the female occupants of the house, who kept insisting he relax.

"Lilly 'm not a bleedin' child stop fussing," The vampire growled.

"I refuse to have this argument again dad, you should be resting, even with your super healing you still look a mess"

"Always were a flatterer." he replied with a chuckle. "So when are you gunna go get Will?"

"Well I was hoping if you guys didn't mind me staying a little longer, I'd go get him today, since I had to come back cause someone got themselves in trouble." She joked

"Of course you can stay Lilly, you're family. You and William always have a place here." The slayer answered walking into the room.

"Thanks Buffy." Lilly gave the slayer a hug. "That really means a lot. I'm not ready to leave dad again."

"You'll never have to luv" Spike wrapped his arms around two of his favourite girls.

"Ok who started a group hug and didn't include me?" Dawn said with a roll of her eyes as she entered the room.

"Hey Dawn, fancy a road trip to L.A?" Lilly asked.

"Ahhh. Are you kidding? Hell yeah." Dawn squealed as way of a reply.

"Language Niblet." Spike scolded.

"Sorry." the excited teenager replied with a sheepish look before starting to jump up and down. "Buffy please, please can I go. Its L.A!"

The excited look on the teenagers face made it impossible for Buffy to say no. what with all the vampire demon trouble to face there wasn't often something for her sister to get excited about, especially since their mother died. Buffy looked to Spike '_Damn it's about time we all had some fun after the last week.'_

"How about we all go. Stay for a couple of days?" The slayer suggested. "That's if you don't mind us tagging along Lilly"

"Sounds like the best idea I've heard in a long while." Lilly beamed

Dawn's mouth dropped open. "Are you serious?" She put her hand to her sisters forehead. "Are you coming down with something? Under a spell? Are you my sister?"

"Ha ha… well if you don't want to…"

"NO! I do, I do. When do we leave?" Dawn asked, resuming her excited jumping around.

"As soon as the sun sets. That ok dad?"

"Perfect luv. Guess we all better go pack then."

Dawn and Lilly ran upstairs to get ready leaving the slayer and her vampire alone. Spike pulled her into his arms. "You sure about this luv? Just with everything that's been going on around here lately."

"That is exactly why we're going. We all deserve some fun and time together without supernatural crap getting in the way."

Spike's face broke into a beautiful smile. '_I wish I could keep that smile on his face forever'_ thought Buffy beaming back at him. He gently pressed a kiss to her forehead before saying they should go pack.

"I'll pack a little later. I ought to go tell the gang that the slayers leaving town for a few days." Buffy said with a sigh.

"Want me to come with you?"

"Nah I think this is something I should do alone." she hoped he understood.

"Ok, I'm here if you need me, if they start giving you hassle just say the word and they're history." Spike joked

Buffy pulled him close, smashing her lips to his, trying to convey how much it meant to her that he was there for her when she needed him. Spike's hands worked their way into Buffy's hair angling her head so he could deepen the kiss. Buffy moaned softly into his mouth before breaking the kiss. Both breathing hard. A small smile tugged at Buffy's lips as she noticed Spike's heavy unnecessary breathing.

"If we continue that then I'll never leave"

"Good" replied Spike pulling Buffy back into his arms.

"Hey, stop it" she playfully slapped his chest, and laughed at him pretending to be seriously wounded. She gave him a quick kiss before going to the door. "I'll see you when I get back."

"Good luck luv. Say hi to Anya"

As Buffy walked down the street she couldn't stop the ridiculous grin on her face, she was going to be ok. After her mother's death, she'd felt lost and broken, but Spike had made her feel whole again, and more importantly, happy. That's what she couldn't get over was the fact that she was happy. With Angel there had been happy times, but there was always some darkness lurking in the background, and he'd always felt like he had to protect her. She still loved him, but it was noting more than friendship now, which she sometimes wondered if that's how it should always have been. With Spike she had met her match. He was strong, and could back her up when she needed, but was willing to stand back and let her do what she needed. He loved Dawn and would protect her till the end of the world. He accepted who she was, her responsibilities, loved her as much for her faults as her strengths. He understood that she couldn't always put him first in her life. With Riley, he had to be the most important thing to her, was even jealous of Dawn on occasion. He resented her powers. He love someone else, an idea of what he wanted Buffy to be not who she really was, that he couldn't see. But Spike? He saw who she really was. She didn't think anyone had really seen her before him. Even with her friends she had to pretend, be strong all the time. With Spike she could just be Buffy. Whether she was weak, strong, whatever, she could just be herself. And with Spike herself was happy.

As she reached the magic shop door one thought was in her mind '_God I wish I'd realised all this sooner'_.

I know this fic hasn't been updated in forever, but I've decided to carry it on and see where it leads. Please review it makes my day! The more reviews the quicker the update.


	13. Chapter 13

-1Chapter 13

As the jingle of the bell above the magic shop door announced Buffy's arrival the heads of the Scooby Gang turned to face her. Xander quickly avoided her gaze, looking very shamefaced and sporting a black eye. Willow gave her a hopeful smile, which wasn't returned. Tara was absent, probably at lectures. The only person Buffy greeted was Anya.

"Hey Anya"

"Hey Buffy, how's Spike?" The ex-demon inquired.

"He's healing thanks. He says hi. Actually that's sort of why I'm here."

"Oh yeah? What'd Spike do this time?" Xander said snidely. Buffy glared at him with eyes that could kill.

"Shut it Xander." Anya snapped. She was still extremely angry with him. "Carry on Buffy."

"Well Lilly is going to collect her son from L.A today and asked Dawn if she wanted to go with. You know a road trip kinda thing. She got really excited as Dawn does." Anya nodded in agreement, making Buffy chuckle. "Anyway after everything that's been going on around here lately I decided to make it a family holiday for a couple of days. We deserve some fun."

"I here that."

"You're welcome to come with us Anya." Buffy said making it clear that the others weren't invited. Willow and Xander shared a defeated look.

"Unfortunately I can't. someone has to look after the Magic Box."

"Giles has gone?" Buffy asked.

"Actually ever since you told him to get out of your life and Sunnydale he's been holed up at his place with a bottle of bourbon." answered Xander.

"Not my problem" replied Buffy coldly. Why should she care about his well being when he'd proved he couldn't care less about hers. Turning back to Anya she carried on. "Anyway I just wanted to let you know that I wasn't gunna be around for a couple of days."

"Sure I think we can handle things here. It's the least you deserve."

"Cheers Anya, I'll bring you a nice present." with that the slayer gave the ex-demon a hug and made her way to the door.

Willow quickly stood. "It was good to see you Buffy."

Buffy didn't even look back as she walked out the door letting it slam shut behind her.

"We really screwed up Xander." Willow stated as she sat back down.

Xander looked at Willow, "She's making a terrible mistake. Buffy will realise that soon." Xander stood and went into the back room to make a call.

(Ring)

"Hello, Angel Investigations how can I help?"

As soon as Buffy stepped through the door Spike appeared.

"How'd it go?" He inquired.

"Wasn't as hard as I thought. Anyway forget about that now" She said wrapping her arms around his neck, relishing being back in his. "We have a vacation to pack for"

"Yes we do" he said giving placing a kiss to the end of her nose. "I'm glad you back. Those two are driving me crazy, Dawns trying to pack her entire wardrobe and they just won't stop yapping. "

"Aww poor baby." She laughed. "speaking of packing, what am I gunna wear?"

Spike groaned. "Ahh not you too."

Buffy ran upstairs giggling. Spike watched her smiling to himself.

"Dawn come on. If your not down here in the next 5 seconds, we are leaving without you." Spike shouted up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" she yelled back. The littlest Summers' appeared at the top of the stair and proceeded to drag an enormous and heavy bag down the stairs. Spike's eyes bulged.

"Dawn we're going for a couple of days we're not moving there."

"I'm ready too." The slayer shouted from the top of the stairs with an equally big bag in her hands.

Spike just rolled his eyes and went to the car to wait. '_women'_

A few hours after they had finally got on the road the two Summer's girls were fast asleep, which gave the vampire some time to think things over. Lilly picked up on the fact her father was nervous and was worried.

"Dad?"

Spike glanced at his daughter through the rear view mirror and knew what she was asking. "I'm ok Sweets. Just a few things on my mind." One more glance back revealed to him he wasn't going to be let off that easy. He sighed. "I don't think its over yet luv. This thing with Buffy's friends, all of it. I feel like there's more darkness on the way. And to top it all off we're headed to bloody L.A."

"What's the matter with L.A?"

"City of Angels. Or Angel anyway. Buffy's ex, vampire with a soul, saviour of innocents." Spike growled. "Love of her life." he said quietly and dejected.

"Wait.. Angelus?"

Spike nodded and gave Lilly a rundown of the history between the three of them. She knew who Angelus was of course and how much bad blood existed between the two of them, she was praying their presence would go unnoticed by the souled vampire, or else it was gunna get bloody. And from what her father told her she knew that if Buffy made a wrong move she'd loose Spike. And that would kill them both.

They reached a big, posh looking mansion just before sunset, all occupants of the car were awake by this point and looked at Spike in confusion.

"Uh.. Spike what are we doing here?" Buffy asked.

"We're staying here luv. It's just outside L.A. Knew none of you silly bints had thought about where we were gunna stay so I took it into my own hands and called in a favour from a mate of mine. One of his many homes and he's not staying here so its ours for as long as we need." Lilly looked at her father questioningly, wondering if it was a good idea to bring them here. With a reassuring look from her father she just shrugged.

"We really get to stay here?" Dawn asked in awe of the place, and with a nod from Spike she let out a high pitched squeal. "What are we doing hanging around out here lets go!"

The gang unpacked the car and made their way in while Spike parked the car. They were met at the front desk my a demon with scaly purple skin.

"Ahh you must be Mr Thornton's guests, he said he was being accompanied by three adorable ladies so it must be you. But I know this one, would recognise you anywhere" He said looking at Lilly quickly enveloping her in a bear hug. "Miss Lilly, look how you've grown, you're a master piece."

"Thank you Charles." She said blushing, returning the hug. " It's good to be back."

Buffy and Dawn glanced at each other. '_What was going on?'_ they both thought. Something wasn't right.

"Buffy, Dawn this is Charles, our butler and great friend. Charles this is Buffy, Spike's girlfriend and also the Slayer and her sister Dawn."

Charles beamed at the pair and wrapped them in a hug. "It's such a pleasure to meet you both, Spike informed me of who you both were of course" He took Buffy's hands and said "I'm so happy Spike has found such a strong, caring and beautiful women." Buffy couldn't help the blush creep into her cheeks. "Sir a pleasure to have you home."

The group looked round to see Spike striding confidently through the door.

'_He looks made for this life'_ Buffy thought.

"Alright Charles." Spike embraced the man fondly. " I think we all better get unpacked. These two brought they're entire closet. If you could show Dawn to her room, we'll all unpack and convene in the dining room for a spot of breakfast."

"If you'd like to follow me Miss Dawn. Miss Lilly your room is as you left it, and its al kitted out for at Spike's insistence."

"Thanks Dad. See you later guys." Lilly said kissing Spike on the cheek and wandering up a grand staircase.

Charles led a bewildered Dawn up the staircase.

"Come on luv. I'll show you our room." Spike led and equally bewildered Slayer through the mansion to a pair of doors at the end of a magnificent hallway on the third floor. He led her through the doors, Buffy let out a gasp. The room was massive. A massive king size bed with blood red silk sheets was against the wall to the right of the door. A beautiful antique wooden desk was against the wall to her left, old looking parchments strewn across it. Opposite the bed were a set of big French doors which led to a large stone balcony. '_The curtains!'_ Buffy raced to shut the curtains, to stop the harmful rays which had started creeping in with the rising sun reaching the vampire, fear making her heart stop. Once she'd got the curtains closed she frantically searched Spike for burns.

"Luv, its ok. Its ok. I should have told you sooner. This house and its lands are enchanted, its safe here nothing can harm us not even the sun. That's why I brought us here." To show what he meant Spike took Buffy's and led her through the French doors, Buffy flinched as the sun hit them, then relaxed once she realised it wasn't harming him. The slayer looked at him in wonder, struck by his beauty. He ran his thumb down her cheek and tilted her head up to him and softly kissed her lips. Buffy felt warmth flood through her. Spike looked into her eyes "By night your stunning, by day… your enchanting." A lone tear slipped down her cheek which Spike kissed away. He pulled her down onto a sun bed on the balcony and wrapped her in his arms, and together they lay in the rising sun.

As always please review!!! Thanx to those who reviewed the last chapter it made my day. So what's going on with Spike and his Big ol' mansion and rich lifestyle. And when will Angel appear?


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter goes out to iccy who made my day after a bad shift at work, I'll update lots so you have lots to read when you get back J cheers hun.

Chapter 14

After an hour they all filtered into the dinning room where a feast of a breakfast had been laid out for the gang, with everything from full English to pancakes to fresh fruit. The room itself was massive, as all the rooms seemed to be, a table that could easily fit 30 people took centre stage with tapestries adorning the walls.

Dawn's eyes bulged at all the food. "Wow"

Spike took his seat at the head of the large mahogany table and motioned for the others to sit. In front of him was a large wine glass full of blood the others were given water and fruit juices. They all eagerly dived into the food and for a few minutes silence descended on the group.

It came as no surprise to anyone when Dawn was the first to break the silence.

"This place is so cool. Can we move here?"

Spike chuckled. "I think the house likes having us here, its been rather empty for a long time."

"So Spike who is this 'friend' of yours?" Buffy asked. The curiosity was killing her, there was something seriously up with his story.

The vampire looked at his daughter who just shrugged at him. "Its your choice Dad."

Spike sighed. "Luv I may not have been entirely truthful about this."

"What do you mean?" The Slayer could feel her blood begin to boil at the thought of him lying to her.

"This house doesn't belong to a friend. It belongs to me." The sisters gasped.

"But you lived in a crypt, and stole to survive." Commented Dawn.

"That was a lie too. Had to keep up my bad boy image you know. None of you were scared of me anymore." Dawn just laughed at him and let out a cough which sounded very similar to 'sad'. He continued. "I've had this place ever since I came to America. Fell in love with the place, had to have it. Luckily no one ever found out, I've made enough powerful friends over the years to make sure it was protected and looked after when I haven't been around. Even brought Lilly up here." He smiled at his daughter and received and encouraging smile in return. "I've always had money, can't remember a time when I didn't, even when I was alive."

"Why didn't you tell us? Me?" The slayer questioned. '_didn't he trust her?_'

"After I gave up Lilly, I gave up all this as well. It was to painful to be here without my little girl. Hardest time of my life." he said sadly before adopting his familiar sarcastic persona. "And anyway, would you have believed me if I'd told you about all this?"

"No probably not." Buffy laughed her anger dissipating. She could forgive him for lying about this, for not wanting to share his pain, that was something she understood all to well. She took his hand "But no more secrets ok? I'm here for you, your family is with you now."

Spike nodded smiling at his girl. "Right enough of this depressing talk. Eat up then we'll go pick up my grandson and go shopping."

All three women squealed in delight at this, Spike groaned wondering if he'd made a terrible mistake. Buffy frowned suddenly.

"Spike its daylight."

"Just trust me luv. I have something here that I've kept safe in case I needed it." The

slayer looked as if she were going to protest but Spike cut her off. "it's a surprise."

"Shall I have the car brought around for you in an hour sir?" Charles asked from the doorway.

"Yes thank you Charles. Right lets get moving people." Buffy accepted his words and they all finished their breakfast and left to get ready.

An hour later they were all waiting for Spike by the car, which turned out to be a limo, turning the women into excited girls once again. Buffy and Dawn were beginning feeling a little anxious, the sun was shining bright and hot. Lilly on the other hand felt nothing but excitement at soon having her little boy back. Spike walked down the stone steps to join them the sun caressing his face harmlessly. He heard a gasp come from the Summer's women and smiled reassuringly. On his right hand Buffy noticed a silver ring with an emerald green jewel.

"But how… It was destroyed." Buffy said confused.

"The Gem of Amara was made by the Amaran people Buffy. I happen to know them, it was a gift." Spike shrugged a little nervous "Is this a problem?"

Buffy thought, Spike was now invincible, if he wanted to he could easily kill them all. But then he could have many times without the gem. She looked into his eyes "I trust you Spike."

Spike and Lilly both let out the breath they didn't realise they had been holding.

"Right lets get going. I need to see my son."

The drive to L.A took about twenty minutes, when they got into L.A Lilly gave the driver, another demon this time he was brown a little slimy and had horns, directions to her friends house. What Lilly didn't realise as the limo drew closer to her son was that it was also leading them closer to Angel Investigations. Buffy and Spike on the other hand did. Spike whole body tensed up waiting for Buffy's reaction. She hadn't thought about the fact Angel was here yet but now it was right in her face.

"Oh my god. This is near Angel's place. Maybe I'll go say hi while you guys pick up William." She said innocently, not realising the anguish she was causing the vampire beside her. Lilly looked at her father with worry.

"You sure that's a good idea Buffy?" Dawn piped up, seeing that this could only lead to trouble. Her sister was so dense sometimes.

"Why not? Angel's a good friend, and he doesn't know about Spike so everything will be fine." Buffy replied. Dawn mentally groaned, Buffy was banging the nails into her own coffin.

"Stop the car." Spike told the driver, his voice devoid of any emotion. They were outside Angel Investigations. "We'll pick you up here after once we have William."

Buffy smiled at him "Thanks Spike." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and hopped out, headed up to the front doors. A wave of nervousness overcame her. Back in the car Spike calm façade broke and his head dropped to his hands.

"It'll be ok Spike you'll see." Dawn comforted her friend whilst mentally cursing her sister.

"Will it bit? I really wonder sometimes."

So next chapter will be the Buffy and Angel meeting, what will happen? And what has Xander told them? Please review guys it really does make my day.


	15. Chapter 15

-1Chapter 15

Buffy opened the door and stepped inside. Looking around the place seemed empty. A thin, young women with brown hair and glasses came down the stairs.

"Can I help you?" The women asked.

"Yeah I'm looking for Angel? I'm an old friend."

"Uh he's around here somewhere, probably sleeping cause you know daytime." the women babbled nervously. "Oh I'm Fred." She went to shake Buffy's hand.

"I'm Buffy."

"You're… I'll go get someone." Fred disappeared leaving Buffy chuckling to herself.

A few minutes later she appeared with Cordelia who was holding a baby.

"Cordy? You have a baby?" Buffy exclaimed

"Hi Buffy. Uh no actually…

"He's mine" Came a voice from the corner. Angel appeared from the shadows. "What are you doing here Buffy? Cordy take Connor upstairs." The ex-cheerleader glanced at her boss and the slayer then disappeared upstairs with Fred.

"Your.. Your son?" Buffy choked. "How?"

"Mine and Darla's. Some prophecy. She staked herself to bring him into this world. I don't really want to go into details."

"I see. Well congratulations, he's beautiful." Buffy smiled overcoming the shock now.

"Thank you." Angel smiled before becoming serious again. "Buffy take a seat we need to talk." He guided her over to the seats in the middle of the room. "I'm worried about you, I had a call from Xander."

Buffy's demeanour instantly became cold. _'How could he?_' she thought. "What did he tell you?"

"That Spike and his daughter have been living with you, and that the two of you are together, Buffy are you insane? He's evil." Angel shouted, unable to keep his anger and jealousy in tack. He took a deep unnecessary breath, reigning in his emotions. From what Xander said he new it wasn't Buffy's fault. Spike had done something to her and he would be even more damned if he was going to let that bastard hurt her. "Buffy I'm just worried for you. And for Dawn. I don't want to see you hurt you know that."

Buffy's expression softened. "That means a lot Angel, but I'm happy, happier than I've been in a long time. And that's thanks to Spike. I trust him completely."

"I really am sorry about this Buffy." With that Angel grabbed Buffy and held a chloroform covered cloth over her mouth. Within seconds she'd stopped struggling and was out cold.

When she woke half an hour later she was securely tied to a chair surrounded by Angel, Fred, Cordy, some guy she didn't know, at her questioning look put his hand up "Gunn" and Wesley. Wait… Wesley?

"Wesley? What are you doing here?"

"I work for Angel now." The ex-watcher replied.

"Oh kinda ironic don't you think? You know since you were all against saving him when he was dying." Wesley shifted uncomfortably under the slayers gaze. She mentally smiled, happy to make him squirm. "Now, does anyone want to tell me WHY THE BLEEDIN' HELL I'M TIED TO A CHAIR?" Buffy shouted.

Angel cringed at the very Spike way she said that, he knelt down in front of her, a caring smile on his face. "Its all going to be ok now Buffy. We'll save you from Spike."

Buffy couldn't help it she exploded with laughter. "I'm not the one who's going to need saving from Spike when he finds out about this. No one hurts his family and gets away with it." she sighed. She knew there was only one explanation as to why he was doing this. "What did Xander say to you Angel?"

(Flashback)

"Hello, Angel Investigations how can I help?"

"Cordy? Its Xander, I need to talk to Angel its an emergency. Buffy's in trouble."

A few moments of silence met Xander before Angel picked up the phone.

"Is Buffy ok?" The souled vampire asked quickly, fear taking over his heart.

"She won't be if we don't do something. Spike's done something to her. And to Dawn to. Its made Buffy believe she's in love with him, she told Giles to leave Sunnydale forever, she's pushed us all out of our lives. We don't know what to do Angel and now he's taken her away from Sunnydale and brought her to L.A."

"Xander calm down. If he's brought her to L.A it means I can get to her and we can reverse whatever it is he did to her. And get rid of Spike in the process. We'll make him pay for this. I'll call you when I'm done." with that Angel hung up the phone.

(End Flashback)

Buffy nodded sadly. Once more her friends had stabbed her in the back. She also new that Angel wouldn't believe her, he'd been to quick to believe that Spike would hurt her. "There's nothing I can say to make you believe me Angel, so I'm not going to bother." Angel frowned, well this certainly wasn't the reaction he was expecting. "You'll see when he comes for me. Because I promise you they will come for me."

The L.A gang looked at each other worriedly. That did not sound good.

Outside the limo had pulled up, inside was an excited 3 yr old, two worried women and an even more worried vampire. They hadn't herd from Buffy in an hour.

"I think we should go in and check." Dawn suggested.

"She's probably in there having a nice 'ol chat with the poofter." Trying to reassure himself Buffy was ok but at the same time hating the thought of them together.

"Dad I kinda agree with Dawn here. We should just be sure. I mean we can go in and Buffy will tell us how stupid we were being for worrying."

"Ok just to check. But we should leave Will here just in case." Spike said his eyes never leaving the hotel.

"We're bringing him." Lilly answered firmly lets go.

Together the group made their way up the steps and through the front door. The sight which greeted them shocked them and made their blood boil.

"Spike" Buffy cried. "Would appreciate a little help here."

Spike growled, rage overcoming him. "Dawn, Lilly hold of the muppet squad while I free Buffy then we can all kick some ass." Spike started to make his way over to Buffy only to be blocked by Angel.

"You cant have her Spike." Angel stated before having his legs swiped from underneath him by Lilly.

"I don't think that's for you to decide mate." Lilly said taking a fighting stance, letting Spike get to Buffy. Dawn was holding her own against Wesley and Gunn, whilst Will was watching the whole thing with wide interested eyes. Cordelia and Fred stood against the stairs ready to protect Connor if anyone came too close. Spike made his way to Buffy and wrenched the biding free. He cupped her face in his hands, not able to keep the fear from his eyes.

"Luv are you alright?"

"I am now." She answered resting her forehead against his. "Lets finish this." Spike grinned wolfishly as her and pulled her to her feet. They saw Angel hit Lilly o the floor, before being thrown across the room into a wall by some invisible force. Lilly climbed to her feet and looked at her son.

"Good boy sweetie."

Buffy and Spike shared a look of huh before running at Angel. Spike began beating him to a pulp. When he was unable to stand any longer Buffy intervened.

"Spike stop." She said quietly and firmly. He stopped instantly. He looked around Lilly was ok as was William who was in her arms, Dawn had got the upper hand in her fight against Gunn and Wesley who were now stood wearily by the counter. Buffy knelt down next to Angel.

"I was never under any spell. This is all me. Spike and this family are my choice. Is that understood?" She demanded. Spike took her hand, showing their togetherness.

Angel managed a weak nod. "I'm sorry. I want you to be happy, and if that is honestly with Spike then ok. Just know I'll always be here for you. All of you. And Spike if you hurt her your dust." Spike nodded accepting the truce. He and Angel would probably always disagree and fight but now they were at the start of something new.

Buffy turned to the man she loved and said simply "Lets go home."

"Thought we were gunna spend a few days here?" He replied confused.

"We are. Maybe longer. I meant your home." She blushed nervously.

Spike beamed. "Our home luv."

The family left together under the gaze of the beaten L.A gang who chuckled to each other at the hilarity of the situation. Life was never simple.

So Angel will be there ally in the future, and they are gunna need it. And what's up with William and his freaky powers? And what will turn their lives upside down next? Review and you'll find out.


End file.
